


Reunion

by Sassassin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adasheith, I hope he's funny in the show to balance out Shiro's seriousness, I just want everyone to be happy and am a multishipper, In which Adam has a sarcastic and dirty sense of humor, It would be awesome if Voltron paves the way for poly relationships on TV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassassin/pseuds/Sassassin
Summary: Haggar has captured Adam, and he uses his signature snarkiness to return to Shiro.





	Reunion

Adam struggled against the straps pinning him to the chair.

“Champion,” the purple witch said to his ex-fiance and Keith on the screen, “I have what you value most dearly—your mate.”

Takashi opened his mouth to say something but then closed it awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say. Greaaat, clearly no one else knew that they had broken off their engagement except for Keith.

“I will take great pleasure in watching you deteriorate while I torture your loved one,” she said. She reached for a pair of pliers on a metal table next to the chair.

“Takurghshugh!” Adam tried to talk to Takashi, but the foul-smelling strip of fabric pressed tightly against his mouth. He wriggled his face to try and loosen the strip.

“It’s a shame that your illness is ravaging your muscles,” the witch said. “Your body is the finest in your home galaxy, so perfect that not even 1,000 clones could do it justice.”

Adam snorted. Damn, this witch bitch was thirsty.

To everyone’s horror, she reached into a deep pocket on the side of her robes and pulled out Takashi’s gold engagement band. … Ex-engagement band. Adam would give anything to take those words back from the night before the Kerberos launch, though hopefully not his head by the time he got out of this.

“I perfected your body by adding an improvement, but it seems like you’ve had it replaced,” she sneered, looking at the gleaming silver and light blue prosthetic arm that Takashi had in place of his right one. Wait, that was his _second_ prosthetic? Just what had he gone through? Adam took note of his white hair and wished he could run his hands through it.

Adam’s eyes moved from the screen, and he spotted a blaster gun on the table. He wriggled his mouth again and finally loosened the strip enough to talk.

“Lady, I’m sorry, but you’re not Takashi’s type, you know what I mean?”

She turned and narrowed her eyes at him. Ok, he had her attention. Keep talking, keep stalling…

“Also, you can’t just take someone’s engagement ring and expect to be with them that way. I know you’re thirsty, and Takashi’s a nice, tall, thicc glass of water—or whatever you drink on your planet—”

The witch loomed menacingly over him, and his words caught in his throat. Her head blocked the white fluorescent light above them.

“Um, Takashi… Has the hottest body in the universe!” He saw Takashi facepalm on the screen, and Adam grinned and piled on the cheese. “As Takashi’s mate, I’m the #1 expert on how thicc and hot he is, and I’m mortified that you didn’t think to consult me when making those clones. I mean, you don’t even know how long his dick is, so how could you properly clone him?”

Keith snorted, and Takashi sank into his chair with his hands over his face. The witch blinked at Adam with her mouth half open.

"Well ok, maybe the red paladin knows some things too, but I've known Takashi long enough to know how they work in action." He winked at both of them, and Takashi had slid so far down his chair by that point that Adam could just see the top of his hair floof.

“Here, I have his length written down, hold on…” 

Adam rocked the chair violently and snagged the strap holding down his right arm on a sharp corner of the table. The table fell over onto its side with a loud clang, and the witch swore as he lunged his partially-constrained body towards the gun on the floor. He managed to grab it and shifted it one-handed into firing position. The witch ran towards him, and he fired at her face, causing her to stumble back into the screen and the control panel behind her. The screen cracked and blacked out, and a small purple wormhole appeared in midair.

Adam tried to inch his way to the wormhole, but he could hear sentries running with the heavy thud of armored footsteps down the hallway. He angled his body sideways and rolled towards the wormhole.

“Takashi Shirogane!” he yelled as he rolled through the wormhole, desperately hoping that it would take him to Takashi.

***

 _Thud_.

“Shiro!” Keith pointed at Black’s windshield. “It’s Adam!”

Adam was helmetless in a Garrison space suit and tied up in leather straps with his right arm flung out awkwardly to the side. A blaster gun dropped out of his hand upon impact and floated next to him. Shiro quickly jumped up onto a chair and opened the emergency hatch at the top of Black’s head.

“Should I go too?”

“No, stay here in case Haggar comes.” He climbed a short pull-down ladder, and Keith heard him step up onto the ceiling and call out to Adam.

Adam waved to Keith from the windshield, and Keith chuckled and waved back. No matter what happened between the three of them, it was good to have both of them back.


End file.
